Broken: An Eclare Story
by happypappy56
Summary: What happens when someone DOES get stabbed at Vegas Night? The aftermath of that horrible night. Eli's POV. This is what I thought was going to happen.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is obviously my first fan fiction. I know its very amateur. But bare with me. This is what I thought of the entire time during this scene in The Boiling Point. PLEASE NOTE: I do not want in any way, for Clare to be killed off AT ALL! Nor do I want that for Eli. This is just what I thought was going to happen and I thought it would be kind of cool to write it out on here and see what other people think. Your input is greatly appreciated. And I would LOVE to know what you think. I'm not sure if I want to continue writing this out and finishing it. But I guess that would be up to you guys:] So with that, enjoy!**

* * *

God, how can I be so stupid! How could I slip that stuff into Fitz's drink? But damn was it funny to see the look on his face. So vulnerable. Shocked. Scared. The little shit didn't see what was coming. But Clare… God she is pissed. I might have just ruined things with her. Maybe I should have just listened to her and let her deal with it. But who knows what Fitz would have tried to pull if I wasn't there. Oh God. The thought of Fitz and Clare…

Stop it Eli! Your taking things too far!

After the scolding Clare gave me and ran off, I grabbed my iPod and headed out into the hall. There was no way I wanted to stay at that dance. The only reason I was there was to keep an eye on Fitz.

I had my earbuds in, wishing I hadn't given my headphones to Clare. These things hurt like hell after a while. I walked down the hall while the hard guitar riffs of Dead Hand filled my ears. I stopped at a locker, leaned against it and closed my eyes. I wondered if Clare would consider forgiving me. I highly doubt it. The look on her face told me that I had far crossed the line and it was the last straw.

Just then my earbuds were violently ripped out of my ears and my eyes shot open. Clare was standing right there in front of me with a look of sheer terror on her face.

"Come with me, Fitz has a knife!"

Right then my body went cold and my heart stopped. Had I really pushed him that far? Was he going to try to kill me? I mean I know the guy is a bully but was he really capable of-

"This is where we run! Let's go!" Clare said knocking me out of my shock.

"I'm not going to let that jerk scare me." Clearly I was way past that point.

"Eli he has a _knife!"_

One of the double doors near us flew open and walked in Fitz, sure enough, with said knife in hand.

"Aw, don't you two look cute?" He said with a smirk across his face.

I backed up and turned to face him. At this point I wasn't sure what was going to happen. Was this it for me?

"You should go." Clare stuttered the words.

"And let Pretty Boy make time with my date?"

"Please Fitz, don't do this-"

"Shut up Bitch!" Fitz yelled cutting Clare off.

I grabbed Clare's arm and pulled her away from me. The last thing I wanted was for her to get hurt.

"Get away from me." I said. It sounded harsh but I wanted her to leave. I didn't want her watching this. As I pushed her, she tried grabbing hold of my hand. It pained me to let her go. I didn't want anything more than to have her there for reassurance.

"Look," I said, trying to make mends, "I'm sorry about before, about everything. You win."

"Heard that before." Fitz replied.

He shoved me back, obviously trying to corner me so I couldn't run away. Which I contemplated doing but that would just make me look like a pansy. Though that would also mean I could live my life another day.

"Stop, I'm serious." By this time my heart was close to jumping out of my chest. There was no way I was getting out of this in one piece.

"So am I," he pushed me back farther. Harder. "You've had this coming for awhile."

He continued walking towards me as I continued walking back. I didn't know what else to say to try to convince him that he was making a huge mistake.

"What's wrong Emo Boy? No more smart ass comments?" By this time I was against the lockers. No where else to go. This was it.

"Please. Don't do this." I pleaded looking up at him.

"Someone's got to shut you up."

What happened next went so fast I could barely comprehend what had just happened.

Fitz raised the knife up but before I could do or say anything, I heard Clare scream. I felt a force push on my shoulder and suddenly I had Clare in my arms. Her head was bent down in my chest. I looked up at Fitz and he was frozen. His face was panicked and he was slowly backing away. Confused, I looked back down at Clare and that's when I noticed it.

Blood.

But it was mine.

It was Clare's.

My knees buckled and I fell to the ground. I turned Clare face up and her face was white. She was breathing heavily. I looked at the knife that was piercing my girlfriend and suddenly my eyes blurred with tears. I heard Fitz run off but I couldn't look away from Clare.

"E-Eli" She winced.

I finally caught my breath and choked out a sob.

Why was this happening to me? Why did this stuff always happen to me? What did I do to deserve this? I now wished that there was some way I could be in Clare's position right now. I would give anything to be in her place. Why would she jump in front of the knife? What possessed her to do something so _stupid_?

The sound of running foot steps came down the hall towards us and a female police officer took one look at us and said something into her walkie talkie. My hearing was still a little fuzzy. The only sound that was playing over and over in my head was the sound of Clare's scream. That high-pitched ear splitting scream. The kind of scream that haunted you in your sleep.

A few moments later a few paramedics arrived with a stretcher. One of them picked me up by the shoulders trying to get me away from Clare.

"You need to go back to the gym. Now." He said.

"No. I'm not leaving her. I don't care what you say, I'm not leaving her."

But they wouldn't have it. The police officer grabbed me by the arm and pulled me down the hall towards the gym and away from Clare.

"NO! Let me go! Clare!" I screamed. By this time I was sobbing. I couldn't control it. Seeing Clare on that stretcher unconscious broke me. How could I let this happen? Why did the girl I love always get hurt because of me? First Julia, now Clare. I couldn't bare to lose Clare. She was everything to me. I didn't know one person could change your whole outlook on life but that's just what she did. From the first time I saw her in the parking lot on the first day of school until now, she was the one who lighted my dark world. I was lost and hopeless before her. It was like she brought me back to life and I know now I won't be able to live another day without her. She was my reason for living. As cliché as that sounds, it was true. She was my world. I loved her.

When I got to the gym Adam was standing there, worry draped over his face. He looked up and saw me and immediately ran towards me.

"Eli! God there you are Clare's been-" he then looked down and saw the blood on my hands and he stopped. He looked back up at me. "Wh-Where's…" he trailed off.

I looked down and like he could read my thoughts he suddenly knew Clare was the one who faced my fate. He grabbed me and engulfed me with a big bear hug, which was kind of awkward because he was so much smaller than me. But at this point I didn't care. I lost it again right there. I couldn't help it. Clare was now on her way to the hospital right now. Because of me. She could be dead. Because of me.

It was all because of me.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

These past two weeks of break have been agonizing torment. Knowing Clare was in the hospital recovering from what I caused was almost enough to go off myself or something. I tried visiting her in the hospital but her mother wouldn't have it. She did however let me know how she was doing.

Apparently the knife missed every vital organ, blood vessel, and everything else that's important. Mrs. Edwards told me that Clare was going to be fine. Just really sore. I couldn't be happier when I heard this. But even though Fitz was the one who stabbed her, I feel like I was the one who put her in the hospital. If I hadn't instigated him any more, if I had just left him alone, Clare would be here, right now, with me. But instead she's at her house. In bed. In pain.

The first day back to Degrassi is tomorrow and I have no idea if Clare will be there or not. I don't know how long it takes for a stab wound to heal.

"Hey! Eli!" Adam socked me in the shoulder hard, shifting me away from my thoughts and back into reality. I jerked against the window and rubbed my arm. For such a little guy, Adam knew how to hit. Damn.

"Sorry, I…I got distracted." I retorted.

"Thinking about Clare again?" he asked.

"Maybe." I looked over to my left out the window.

We were sitting inside Morty, outside of The Dot. We had just gotten coffee and decided to sit in my hearse since it was to crowded inside and we couldn't think of anywhere else to go.

"What if she doesn't talk to me? What if she blames me for the whole thing and avoids me? Not that I wouldn't blame her but I can't imagine not talking to her. Not to be with her, you know?" I looked over to Adam who was staring back at me with a mixture of pity and sympathy blanketing his face. The two emotions I hated receiving from people.

"You never know man. I'm pretty sure she knows that you weren't the one who stabbed her. Trust me, she really likes you and she trusts you. When she gets back to Degrassi, she'll be all over you. Like always."

I gave him a half smile to show my gratitude. I seriously don't know what I would do without this kid. He always seems to know the right things to say. I guess I have that tiny shred of female mind of his to thank.

"Ah man it's already 4:25? I told my mom I'd be home at 4:30! Yo Eli I have to bounce."

I looked at him like he had just grown a 3rd arm.

"Dude," I said swinging my head to look at him, " 'bounce?'"

He just shrugged and looks forward. I start up the hearse and head toward Adam's house.

After dropping him off, I head home to find an empty driveway. It looked like my parents were working late. Again. I walked inside to find a note finalizing my suspicions. They both got called in on an emergency case and are most likely not going to be home until late tonight. Oh the life of surgeons.

I put the note down on the counter and looked around the dark and empty kitchen. The eeriness began to creep in, but I've become accustomed to it. It's gotten to the point that I actually liked being here in this big house alone.

I go to the refrigerator and grab some leftover Chinese food from the night before and head upstairs to my bed room. I sat at my computer and logged into FaceRange. Nothing exciting was going on do I decided to log out and head to bed.

Right then, the little IM ding went off.

**Clare-e32**: Hey Eli. Long time no talk.


	3. Chapter 3

**IM SO SORRY! I know its taken me like 40 years to update this but I've been sooo busy with homework and such that I just have not had the time to write this. But I'm not planning on leaving this anytime soon. It may just take some time. But trust me, I'm not going to take as long as I did this time.**

**So here it is, the third installment. I know its kind of crappy but I was kind of having writers block during this. OH! And did you guys catch the premier of part 2 of season 10? How many are just as mad as I am that Ali left? I'm really hoping she wont be gone long! And also I was kinda peeved that Eli wasn't in it. He's pretty much all I've been waiting for this whole time. But oh well he'll be on this week:]]**

**So I'm going to shut up now.:]] Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 3

I didn't know what to do. Getting an IM from Clare was the last thing I expected to see tonight. I wanted to write back, God I wanted to just call her and hear her voice, but I didn't know what to say. Was she still mad at me? Was she ever mad at me? Was she about to tell me she couldn't be with me anymore? I don't know if I would be able to handle that.

**Clare-e32**: Eli?

She's waiting for an answer. I can't ignore her, that could just piss her off more. But then again, if I respond, that could just lead to her breaking up with me and I don't want to go through that. Clare has become everything to me and I can't let her slip through my fingers.

**Eli-Gold49**: Hey. Sorry. I was downstairs. So how are you?

I am so lame.

**Clare-e32**: It was ok. Sore.

**Eli-Gold49**: I'm really sorry about all that happened Clare. This was all my fault and I completely understand if you never want to see me again. Honestly, I wouldn't blame you.

I didn't want to drag this on so I decided to just rip the band aide off, get it over with. I found that I was shaking as I typed that and I was still shaking as I was waiting for her to reply. It took a while for her to reply back which made me really nervous. She was still online but that didn't mean she wasn't there.

**Clare-e32**: Look, why don't we talk about this in person? Like tomorrow at school? Because we do need to talk and I don't think we can get it all out over IM.

She was going back to Degrassi tomorrow? I'm going to be able to see her in less than 24 hours? My heart felt like it was going to beat itself right out of my chest. I was so excited but I was also just as nervous.

**Eli-Gold49**: That sounds really good. I'll see you tomorrow?

**Clare-e32**: Okay. Goodnight Eli.

**Eli-Gold49**: Night Clare.

**Clare-e32 is offline.**

With that, I looked at the clock, 10:49. I decided I might as well go to bed now. Wouldn't want to be a walking zombie tomorrow when I talk to Clare.

The next day I met Adam in the parking lot near where I usually park Morty. We walked up the steps of the school together and couldn't believe our eyes. This wasn't Degrassi anymore. It was prison. The first thing we saw was the metal detectors that students were walking through and police guarding the doors. Simpson was right. We couldn't recognize the school at all. I looked at Adam and he shook his head and headed up the stairs with me in his shadow. Once we got inside, it wasn't anymore comforting. There were more police walking around and, I couldn't believe it, students in uniforms! Some of the faculty were handing students uniforms at the front desks. This isn't right. Police and metal detectors I could handle, but _uniforms_?

"What is this? Did we step into the Twilight Zone or something?" Adam asked looking just as pissed as I felt.

We walked up to the front desk and the lady there handed us a uniform, complete with khakis, a polo and a zip up jacket, and told us to be changed by the start of first period. I took the clothes, making sure it was noted that I was not happy about this one bit and stormed off to the bathrooms. After I changed, I went to my locker. Luckily they haven't touched them, so I still had a little bit of my identity here. I put my regular clothes in there and closed the door. I looked to my right and there she was.

Clare.

Still gorgeous as ever, you couldn't even tell she was stabbed two weeks ago. Dressed in the same horrible uniform as everyone else, except instead of the pants, she was wearing a skirt that looked like it was stolen from a nun. It didn't look like she was to excited to be wearing uniforms. Especially since she wore them half of grade 9.

I took in a heavy sigh and headed towards her.

"Uh hey Clare." I said as I leaned against the neighboring locker.

"Hey Eli." She finished putting things into her locker and closed it. "Do you think that we could talk? We still have like twenty minutes before class starts."

"Yea, of course." We walked over to one of the near by benches and sat down. Clare sat down slowly still a little sore.

"Listen Eli," she began, "what happen Vegas Night, was obviously the breaking point. I told you something like this would happen if you kept instigating Fitz, but you carried on with not a care in the world. And you see how well that ended up." She looked down at her hands.

"I'm really sorry Clare. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I thought if I messed with him enough, the worst he would do would beat me up or something. I had no idea he would bring a knife into it. But you shouldn't have jumped in front of me. I've never been so scared in my life Clare. I really thought I lost you."

"That's exactly how I felt. I didn't want to lose you so I just let my heart take over and jumped in front of you," she looked down for a moment then looked back up, her blue eyes staring into mine. "let's just agree that we were both acting idiotic, okay?"

I nodded and gave her a kiss on the forehead. We continued to talk about break until the bell rang and we had to go our separate ways. I walked down that hall and was about half way to my class when I heard my name.

"Yo Eli!"

I turned around to find that Owen guy, the one who was always hanging around Fitz, walking towards me.

"You're a brave man showing up here after what you did to my boy."

It took every ounce of my being not to laugh. "What _I _did to _him_? Really? I'm sorry but I'm pretty sure Fitz was the one who had the knife."

Owens nostrils started to flare up and I could tell he was getting angry. _And you don't want to make Owen angry. _I laughed at my Incredible Hulk reference.

"What are you laughing at Emo Boy?"

"Oh so your using his old nicknames? What, you couldn't think of any yourself?" I chuckled.

"I would have thought you would have learned your lesson the first time but apparently I was wrong. Listen, just because you landed Fitz in juvi, doesn't mean you can wander around here thinking you're some hotshot. _I'm _still here and trust me, I'm one who likes revenge. So you better watch your back." He growled. He shoved past me and continued down the hall.

I just shook my head and made my way to class.

**Let me know what you think! I love reviews:]]] Don't be afraid to be harsh! I want to better myself as a writer so if you have any tips, PLEASE let me know! Thank you!:]]**


End file.
